everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hex: Alab
A/N Hex: Alab is a fic i wrote after Alpha shared an unreleased fic which included poem/spells. It was written in less than an hour while watching Formation Tour videos lmao. Summary Sol and her friends get together to smite and curse. Warnings Mentions of blood, swearing, and mentions of body horror. Characters * Sol Blanco * Mystical Charming * Prolix Charming * Tian Hai Fic Proper destruction, rage, heed my call. intercessor of the elements, any and all i will you into my being let my enemy fall.' ---------- ''An electric fan was one of the things cooling up the suite that, admittedly, looked fashionably trashed.' Prolix, Sol, and Mystical dumped their stuff and popped open every gadget they had. Answering booking emails, taking selfies, and fuming with silent rage while jerryrigging some spell-supplies with a tablet.' They were thankful for Tian letting them stay over and do stuff, especially magical things that could be volatile in the dorms.' (So far, it looked like they were there to do a sleepover and possibly smite someone, so there’s that.)' Sol popped out the bag of black salt she purchased from Walpurgis and put it in a crystalline bowl. She put the rest away and poured her anger out onto the bowl and the salt; the bowl swirled red and the salt glowed.' “Damn, you’re really angry, aren’t you?”''' Sol scoffed.' “Yeah, be glad our resident mangkukulam was busy. I would’ve asked him to smite someone.”' Everyone laughed.' ----------'' 'Hello, Sol B. What spell do you want to access?' '> primal' 'elemental' 'mundane' 'body & soul' 'created spells' 'Welcome to the primal spellbook. Please select a spell.' 's: tenebrae' 's: milagro' 's: typhoon' 's: antemeridianus' '> s: alab' 'Accessing: s: alab…'''' ---------- '“He’s done me dirty with this bullshit.” Sol complains to Prolix as she gets her nails painted. “Girl, tell me all about it.” Mystical and Tian scoot over as they play their arcade games they rigged to a flatscreen “We’re all ears.” “You wanna shoot up an alien ship in HD?" “Maybe after, but anyway…” ---------- ira. furo. procella. tempesta. infelicita. “hoc est bellum.” devoratus. ---------- The four mages put their hands together in the circle and chanted. And in no matter of time, the objects gathered in the middle floated and everyone manifested.' Prolix seemed to be speaking in tongues by how fluid her mouth moved, and her breath glowed and seemed to transform into a golden thread which spun around. Tian’s eyes crackled and his hair started moving upwards, the static visibly buzzing off of the curly mop; his fingers glowed and lighting moved on his skin in arcs and bolts. Mystical was bathed in a heavenly light, his eyes turning into molten gold, celestial blood in a small stream down his eyes and mouth; the smell of roses filled the room and his blood floated in droplets around him. Sol had cracks in her arms which had light bursting from it, an aura of heat and humidity and acridity appearing around her. The light shifted from a molten red to a warm green, then to an intense blue, before going to a pastel rainbow. Her eyes turned milky white and her hair floated around her. And they chanted on. ---------- sa ngalan ng apoy ng tubig ng lupa ng hangin at sa ngalan ng wala, ipakita ninyo ang totoong kapangyarihan' '''' ''ipinagpala ko ang sarili ko sa gawain na ito ipakinggan ninyo ang galit ko sa kinakalabanan ko lipuling niyo ang tao na ito. ----------- Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction